Todo por una Pepsi y una Coca Cola
by Levy the Reader
Summary: *AU* Dave es el tío más guay del planeta. Y como tío más guay del planeta, puede asegurar que la Coca Cola es la bebida más genial de todo el universo. Por eso, cuando por error, le trajeron aquella aberración llamada Pepsi, estuvo a punto de incendiarlo todo. Sin embargo, gracias a ese fallo, pudo conocer al chico de ojos azules que pondría su mundo de cabeza / PepsiCola


—No jodas.

—¿Perdón, señor?

—Te estoy diciendo que no jodas. Yo no he pedido esta mierda.

Dave Strider miraba aquella lata como si fuese lo más horrible sobre la faz de la tierra. Quizás era un espectáculo grotesco pero en un nivel irónico superior como el de su hermano. Quizás fuese Dirk el que le haya mandado la bazofia sólo para poner a prueba su nivel de compresión de lo irónico. Como los muñecos coloreados de traseros protuberantes.

Él nunca pediría una Pepsi. De aquel color azul mierda, esas letras tan poco originales en negrita y ese sabor a copia china barata a la que le han hecho burbujitas con una pajita. ¡Una pura mierda en comparación con la Coca Cola! Y por ese odio completamente racional a la bebida sabía que el camarero se había equivocado.

—Señor, en su comanda figura que usted pidió una Pepsi — replicó el camarero.

—¿Te ha pagado un tío con unas gafas estilo anime para que me llevaras esto? — señaló a la Pepsi.

—Eh... no. Esto es lo que usted ha pedido — insistió el camarero.

—No. No lo he pedido — Dave seguía en sus trece — Jamás pediría esta bazofia. Yo pedí una Coca Cola.

—Entonces se lo cambio — asintió el camarero. Agarró la pepsi y salió pitando, apurado porque Dave parecía empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible.

El albino resopló. ¿Tan difícil era querer esperar en esta cafetería a tu amiga ciega y chupa-colores? Oh, por Jegus, seguramente se enteraría de que Terezi vino cuando vea una lengua pasar por el cristal. ¡La cafetería es roja! Se va a comer hasta los cimientos. Se recolocó sus gafas de Sol, no vaya a ser que le dé una venada y quiera comerse sus ojos. Otra vez.

Sacó su móvil, y se puso a revisar el pesterchum. Ahí estaba su hermanastra tocándole las pelotas con sus rollos de psicoanalista otra vez. No le malinterpretéis; el rollo de análisis irónico que se trae le mola, son guays, pero simplemente no puede cuando trata de encontrar el origen de cada palabra que dice. Por eso Dirk le parece tan fascinante.

Dave siempre había hablado con Rose. En casa sólo estaban Dirk y él, ya que su padre nunca estaba. Y a Dave le bastaba. Era un apartamento de tíos, con sus bromas irónicas y sus rollos. Con sus espadas en la nevera. Con el muñequito de Saw encima del microondas. Con los culos protuberantes asomando por debajo de la cama, sigilosos y acechantes. Ahora vivía con Roxy y Rose, sólo porque a la madre que nunca conoció le dio la venada de que se fuese con ellos. Ahora había espadas, culos, muñecos siniestros, brujos siniestros y muestras de pasiva-agresión en una espaciosa casa rica. Genial. Eso era ironía, por si acaso no lo notáis.

—Um... señor, perdone — el camarero volvió, con pepsi en mano — No nos quedan más Coca Colas...

—Qué — contestó.

—¿Podría quedarse con la Pepsi? Total, son lo mismo y valen lo mismo...

¿Qué acababa de decir?

Dave lamentó no tener una katana a mano para rajarle. Dave lamentó no tener un peluche de su hermano para restregarle por la cara su grotesco y protuberante trasero. Lo que Dave después no lamentó fue la falta de tiempo para responder, porque aún no lo sabía, pero amó esa interrupción.

—Hey, perdona — un chico misterioso hizo acto de escena.

Dave no lo conocía de nada. Un chico de pelo negro malamente peinado, gafas de pasta negra sobre el punte de la nariz, sonrisa inocente, nariz graciosa. Con una sudadera azul que decía "_NICHOLAS CAGE IS LOVE. NICHOLAS CAGE IS LIFE_" y una Coca Cola bailando en su mano derecha. La mano se acercó a Dave, en un gesto amigable.

—Uh... resulta que yo no quiero Coca Cola, así que te la cambio por la Pepsi y todos bien —sonrió. Le sonrió al camarero, que parecía agradecer muchísimo su interrupción.

A Dave se le abrieron las puertas del cielo, aunque su cada quedó como estaba. Inexpresiva, como siempre. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Vale — y le dio la pepsi.

—Uh... entonces me voy — el camarero decidió huir.

—Al parecer sí que se equivocaron en las comandas — el chico rió — Ah, por cierto. Yo soy John, John Egbert. ¿Tú?

—David Scrach — respondió Dave, muy serio.

—Ostia, ¿en serio? Ese es un nombre muy de película genial — los ojos azules de John brillaron.

—Oh, sí. También soy un agente encubierto de la CIA que está aquí esperando un paquete misterioso que en realidad será una bomba enviada por los enemigos de USA, los vietnamitas resentidos — le dijo.

—Ah, vale. Que todo era coña — empezó a reírse. Dave pensó que tenía un modo peculiar de reírse. Con peculiar se refería a que era tan peculiarmente común... y que se la arrugaba la nariz. Vaya un tipo más extraño — Va, dime tu nombre real.

—¿Por? — contestó Dave de vuelta.

—Yo te he dicho el mío.

—Eso me importa tanto como que un niño venga y me robe la chuche.

—Entonces te llamaré Albino Insufrible, ¿vale? — sonrió.

—Soy Dave Strider - contestó, rodando los ojos por detrás de sus gafas de Sol.

—¡Ajá! Al fin logré sonsacártelo - celebró. Entonces, se sentó en la mesa de Dave. Bueno, no le importaba mucho. Rose tardaría un rato en llegar — ¿Tú también esperas a alguien?

—Algo así.

—Yo a mi prima. Jade siempre llega tarde a los sitios. Espero que no confunda las gomitas de colores — divagó un poco. Dave se quedó incrédulo. ¿De qué demonios hablaba? — ¿Y tú a quién?

—A alguien. Ya llegará — vaya, nuestro Dave sigue mostrándose reticente a compartir cualquier información con el desconocido.

—Uh... —John permaneció callado y abrió su pepsi. Se la llevó a los labios y la saboreó. Dave lo contempló todo con completo asco.

—¿Cómo te puede gustar ese...?

—¿Elixir divino?

—¿Excremento de sueños rotos?- completó Dave. John se hizo el ofendido, aunque se reía por lo de excremento de sueños rotos.

—Tiene el punto perfecto de azúcar. En cambio — indicó su Coca Cola —- eso me revuelve las entrañas.

—Es para hombres y para tíos geniales, no para cualquieras.

—¿Como Nicholas Cage?

—¿Eh?

—¡Sí! ¡Es el hombre más genial y más hombre de la tierra! ¿Tú lo viste en Con Air? ¿Lo viste? — preguntó con mucho entusiasmo.

Dave no se había fijado en lo azules que son los ojos de John.

—Claro. Yo me voy viendo toda peli con Nicholas Cage.

—...¿Sarcasmo?

—Seh.

—¡Pues tienes que vértela! ¡Es su obra cumbre! ¡El preso que su único deseo es volver a ver a su familia! ¡El hombre que tan sólo ansía un minuto con la hija que ni le conoce y el amor de su vida! — exclama, entusiasmado.

Dave iba a responder con algún tipo de juego de palabras irónico e ingenioso, pero no. Una muchacha de ojos verdes y misma dentadura que John hizo acto de aparición.

Dave supuso que era la tal Jade. Ella se disculpó por llegar tarde y el albino se fijó en los recordatorios de colores de sus dedos. John rió un poco con ella y cogió su lata de pepsi. Dejó una moneda en la mesa, para la bebida.

—¡Míratela, y mañana hablamos de ella!

—¿Eso quiere decir que te veo mañana?

—Exacto — sonrió John.

Dave lo miró irse por la puerta. Bueno... parece ser que tiene un deber con Con Air.

Los dedos del albino bailaban sobre la mesa, con un ritmo pegadizo. Miraba a la mesa como si fuese su enemigo mortal. La miraba con los ojos fieros detrás de sus gafas de Sol. "Siéntete pequeña, mesa para dos de madera gruesa y patas de hierro", parecía querer decir.

—¡Ey, Dave! — John llegó, sentándose enfrente de él.

—Sup.

—Sup — le imitió. Dave no entendía que tenía de gracioso aquel saludo para John. ¿No comprende que es idioma en el que los tíos de verdad saludan? Parece que no.

—Bueno... ¿y?

—¿Y, qué? — le dio un trago a su Coca Cola.

—¡Con Air! ¿Te la viste? ¿A qué es genial? — empezó, emocionado.

—Tío, no sé como coño aguanté toda esa mierda — le dijo Dave.

—¡Con Air no es mierda! ¡Es una pieza de valor histórico inconmensurable! — protestó John —¿Pero es que no te ha conmovido ni un poco?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera la escena en la que Nicholas Cage le ofrece el conejito a Casey y ella lo rechaza? ¿Ahí no se te partió un poquito el corazón? ¿Ni siquiera lloraste cuando Casey finalmente pilla el conejito? ¿Ni un poco?

—Bueno, a ver. Esa escena estuvo decente. Con decente quiero decir que es menos mierda que el resto de la peli — quiso aclarar Dave.

—Entonces sí que te gustó — aclaró John con una sonrisa.

—No, fue una jodida mierda. Una jodida mierda con un final decente para una mierda.

—Me lo tomaré como un sí — en el rostro de John podías ver su sonrisa triunfal — ¿También te viste Armaggedon?

—Qué. Más mierda — respondió Dave secamente.

—¡Por Jesús, no blasfemes delante de mí! — pidió John, exagerando — Otra más que te tienes que ver.

—No, tío. Si la de Con Air fue bazofia, no sé que será esto — le replicó.

—¡Tienes que mirártela!

Dios, el chaval sí que era insistente. Al menos con las películas, claro. Pero bueno. Dave Strider no es un chico que se deje convencer con facilidad.

Dave se tuvo que ver Armaggedon y los Cazafantasmas. Dave se tuvo que ver todas esas películas porque John insistía, con esa mirada azul intensa.

Con el tiempo, fueron quedando cada vez más. El jueves a la tarde, fuera de toda universidad, quedaban y charlaban en esa cafetería. Pedían una Coca Cola y una Pepsi, algunas patatas de bolsa para picar y charlaban de cualquier cosa.

No hizo falta ni una semana para que ambos intercambiasen Pesterchum. Hablaban cada noche. Dave le mandaba sus rapeos y John respondía partiéndose de risa.

TG: con air me obligaron ver

TG: me provocó ébola

TG: y para que aún fuera más mierda

TG: nicholas cage tenía que tener

EG: jajaj tío se que te encanto.

EG: no finjas. Nicholas Cage enamora a todos.

TG: con air me tuve que ver

TG: porque mi acosador medio gay

TG: está enamorado de nicholas cage

TG: y toda esa mierda se ha quedado en mi retina.

TG: no se va ni con ácidos ni con lejía.

EG: daaaaave

EG: no escondas tanto tus sentimientos.

No eran sus mejores rimas, y Dave lo sabía. Por supuesto, algún día le enseñaría a Egbert lo que es el rapeo de verdad, pero de momento se contentaba con unos versos simples pero potentes que entusiasmaban a John.

John. Ese era el nombre de la persona que ocupaba su mente. Al principio pensaba que era un tío cutre sin gusto para nada con dos mesas por paletas en los dientes, pero ahora le caía mil veces mejor. Hablar con él, aunque fuese con pesterchum, era refrescante. John no le juzgaba por sus gustos. John se reía con él. John pillaba al menos las bases de su intrincada ironía. John se había escuchado cada mezcla que le había enviado, había leído cada comic que le mandaba.

Dave nunca se había sentido tan en sintonía con alguien. Y no es que John le complaciese en todo eso, que va; a cambio, el Strider le escuchaba hablar de películas malísimas, soportaba sus bromas sin pizca de ironía y le ayudaba a sobrellevar la obsesión de su padre con los arlequines. Por un momento pensó en contarle lo de los traseros protuberantes, pero pensó que era algo más extraño y retorcido que los arlquines. A ojos de aquellos que no comprenden la ironía, claro.

Una pequeña parte del corazón de Dave se emocionaba cuando caía la noche, porque significaba abrir pesterchum y hablar de idioteces. Hablar de lo que te diese la gana, sin ser juzgado. A veces incluso hacían videollamada, porque era gratis y le apetecía. Y Dave no podía seguir el hilo, porque se perdía en las peculiaridades de John; como arruga la nariz al reír: sus ojos brillantes ante la emoción; el como se toca el flequillo periódicamente; cuando se rasca la nuca; el como se recoloca las gafas después de reírse mucho.

—Dave Strider. A usted le pasa algo — la voz de Rose paralizó a Dave, aunque no lo mostró.

—Si has venido a psicoanalizarme por gilipolleces tuyas, mejor larga — le dijo. Estaba muy concentrado en el robot sobre su mesa. Su objetivo era articularlo y ver cuántos movimientos podía realizar a través de un software que aún tenía que perfeccionar con Sollux.

—En otros casos habrías usado la ironía. Me estás dando la razón, Strider — Rose se recolocó en la cama y dejó su calceta a un lado — Veamos. ¿Qué le podría pasar por la desquiciada y traumatizada mente de un adolescente cuyo referente paternal es su hermano y su referente maternal es inexistente?

—Deja las frases largas con intención de ser confusas. No molan — le contestó Dave.

—¿Has estado hablando con alguien interesante en los últimos tiempos? — preguntó.

—Sí, con Egbert. ¿Por?

—Calificas al señor Egbert como alguien interesante — dijo, pensativa.

—No te hagas ideas raras de psicoanalista. Luego te tengo que aguantar yo — se quejó Dave. Dios, es tenía que atornillar demasiadas cosas.

—¿Y cómo es tu relación con John? Y no evadas inútilmente mis preguntas.

—A dónde mierda quieres llegar, Lalonde — inquirió Dave, tenso.

—No me evadas las preguntas, o me lo tomaré como un sí.

—¿Si de qué?

—Que el tal señor John Egbert está despertando sentimientos homosexuales y que por eso tu tiempo de reacción y tu capacidad de concentración se limitan — respondió.

Dave casi si ahoga con el aire.

Sí, con el puto aire.

Se clavó el destornillo en todo el dorso de la mano. Pensó que la punta metálica atravesaría la carne y le perforaría los huesos

Justo como acababa de hacer la Lalonde con tal afirmación.

Rose sonrió, divertida por acertar en su diagnóstico. Bueno, siempre acertaba.

—¿Y dónde estaba la tienda? — preguntó John.

—Por ahí — se limitó a mirar por una calle.

—Ah, vale — John parecía satisfecho con la respuesta.

Habían quedado aquella tarde para salir por ahí. Dave necesita papeles para sus fotografías artísticas, y John necesitaba pasar por el videoclub para alquilar un par de pelis.

Caminaban a paso tranquilo. Bueno, Dave estaba nervioso. La frase de su hermanastra seguía resonando en su mente. Miraba a John, nervioso. ¿Y si le gustaba? ¿Y si de verdad estaba desarrollando sentimientos fuertes de no-bro?

—Huelo a albino rojo — dijo una voz, de repente.

Dave se tensó y se giró. Oh mierda. La ciega chupadora, Terezi. John miraba a la chica con curiosidad.

—Qué.

—Yo también me alegro de verte — dijo Terezi, carcajeándose—percibo azul. ¿Quién es el azulillo?

—Ah, soy John - se presentó de inmediato.

—Olor azul. Arándanos —sonrió Terezi.

—¿Eing?

—No le hagas caso, tío. Está como una cabra. Vámonos — insistió Dave.

—Oh, David. ¿Huelo nerviosismo? — se carcajeó.

—Qué. Te has fumado la maría de Gamzee o qué — repuso Dave.

—Puede. Te recuerdo que sigo queriendo chuparte tus deliciosos ojos — dijo — Mi viñeta te aplastó.

—Esa mierda tan mierda merecía todo mi respeto como artista de mierda — admitió Dave.

—¿Chu...chuparte los ojos? - John no salía de su incredulidad.

—Seh. Los tiene deliciosamente ojos. Tengo que probarlos. ¿Nunca viste sus ojos, John? — inquirió Terezi.

—La verdad es que no — admitió John.

—Róbale las gafas, sácale una foto y envíamela — dijo Terezi — los probaré aunque sea en papel de foto.

—Oh joder no — negó Dave — ciega loca, encantado de encontrarme contigo. Ahora nos tenemos que largar.

—¡Ajá! Estáis en una cita, ¿verdad?

Si hubiesen tenido bebida, la hubiesen escupido. Sincronizados. Un escupe-bebida doble combo.

Pero no tenía bebida. Se miraron, luego a Terezi, estupefactos. John reaccionó riéndose nerviosamente y negando. Dave permaneció en silencio, luchando para no colorearse como una puñetera colegiala.

—¡Nonono! Dave y yo solo somos colegas. Nada más. Yo iba a por unas pelis y Dave a por una de esas cosas... suyas de fotos — aclaró John.

—Si pasáis al otro lado de la acera, oye, genial eh. Os apoyo. Yo ya sabía que te iba ese rollo, Dave — rió Terezi.

—Suficiente. Vamos — contestó Dave secamente.

Prácticamente arrastró a John fuera de ahí. Pero claro, Terezi era una perra gritona y empezó a cantar grotescamente una canción grotesca sobre su hipotético amor gay.

Y claro, Dave estaba inexpresivo. Inexpresivo es otra forma física irónica de ocultar el fiero golpeteo de su corazón.

Oh mierda. ¿Y si realmente estaba enamorado de Egbert?

—Oye Egbert esto es una mier-

—¡Shhh! ¡Ahora viene lo bueno!

Llevaba media hora diciendo lo mismo mientras veían el Aprendiz de Brujo. Dios. Eso de brujos parecía algo que realmente disfrutaría Rose. Aunque bueno, la parte científica entusiasmaba un poco a Dave.

Estaban en el apartamento de John. Supuestamente lo compartía con su compañero de piso, Karkat, pero él se fue por no sé qué mierdas y ambos aprovecharon para sesión de cine. Todo el apartamento tiene un aire retro/vintage muy hipsters y los pósters se alternaban entre Lil' Monsters y películas donde sale Sandra Bulock.

Pero Dave no podía aguantar esto mucho más.

Estaban en su sofá diminuto, bien juntitos, compartiendo su manta azul. Comían del mismo cuenco gigante de palomitas y veían la misma peli con Nicholas Cage como brujo. Dave tenía demasiado cerca a John, y estaba demasiado paranoico para no ponerse siquiera nervioso.

Llevaban un rato viendo la peli. El chaval científico trataba patéticamente de comprender la magia mientras patéticamente intentaba conquistar a la rubia. Además, el malo es Al Capone. O una imitación. Da igual, no tiene una trama con mucha imaginación.

John y Dave estudiaban ciencias; John su biología y Dave su ingeniería electrónica. Ambos comprendían más o menos cuando el tío hablaba, aunque eran unos conocimientos muy básicos. Por favor, cuando alguien ve esas bovinas, sabe al momento de qué va el experimento.

—Dave - llamó John, sin mirarle.

—¿Mm?

—¿Me alcanzas la Pepsi? — pidió John, señalando la lata del lado de Dave, encima de una mesilla.

—No.

—¿Por qué? — hizo un puchero.

—No pienso contribuir a tu intoxicación — respondió.

—Boh — John bufó — Pues ya voy yo.

Grave error, Dave. Grave error.

John prácticamente se estiró encima de tus piernas. Se removió con total pereza, dejando su vientre encima de tu zona de alerta. Su trasero brincaba al estirar el cuerpo para alcanzar la pepsi. Se estaba restregando inocentemente contra su área peligrosa. Venga, Dave. Reúne todos tus poderes y talentos para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en…

Joder. Dave no podía dejar de ver el trasero protuberante de John. Ese trasero sí que le gustaba mirarlo, era perfecto (por Dios, menudas proporciones), y se meneaba, tentándolo. Tragó saliva. No, no podía. ¿Qué iba a hacer, darle un azote y que comience la peli porno? No, no, por Jegus. Aunque... le estaba tentando mucho...

—Listo. Gracias por tu ayuda eh — le reclamó John. Le miró preocupado — Eh tío, ¿estás bien?

—No. Estoy enfermo. Por esta mierda — señaló a la pantalla.

—¡No es mierda! — protestó, y se recolocó en su manta para seguir viendo la tele tranquilamente.

Pero claro, Dave ya estaba alerta para cada roce de John. Por eso estaba tan exaltado cuando sienta la rodilla de John al lado de la suya, y eso ya le parece excesivamente cercano.

—Esta escena es... genial — suspira John, emocionado.

Es justo la escena predecesora a la romántica. Dave (el prota. Para más ironía) mete a la chica en una jaula en el centro para enseñarle su experimento. Las bovinas emiten como rayos hacia la jaula y emiten sonidos, haciendo el sonido de la música del programa de radio de la chica.

Ahora le está explicando como lo hace. Romantiquísimo. Dave mira de reojo a John, nervioso. En una de esas, es cazado por su amigo y él le pregunta:

—Tío, ¿puedo ver tus ojos?

—No.

—¿Y por qué no? — no hagas pucheros tan adorables, John...

—Porque no — "porque son horribles", pensó.

—Por favor — pidió John — juro no reírme.

Le miró con los ojos azules y suplicantes detrás del claro cristal de las gafas. Algo dentro de Dave se removió, y con un ligero cabeceo le indicó que podía.

John se sintió emocionado por la simple idea. Casi como si fuese un tesoro oculto, colocó sus manos en las patillas de las gafas de Dave. El albino tragó saliva, preparado para las burlas que siempre recibía por sus ojos.

Sintióla patilla deslizarse por los lados de su cara. Lentamente, John retiró las gafas. El estribillo de Secrets de One Republic hizo de música de fondo, ambientando a la perfección la escena. Descubriendo un tesoro oculto.

John contuvo la respiración.

John jamás vio algo tan maravilloso. Dos rubíes relucientes y fieros, aunque asustados por la vergüenza y las malas expectativas. Descubrió también unas tímidas pecas tapadas por las gafas.

Egbert seguía maravillado. Quería seguir mirando aquel conjunto tan perfecto. Notó que Dave se removió incómodo, y esbozó una sonrisa de puro deleite.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos, Dave Strider. Los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida — pronunció, con una dulzura especial en las palabras. La voz era tan baja y susurrada, que únicamente cruzaba su intimidad.

En su pequeña burbuja, en su pequeño mundo, seguían mirándose. Dave, con el corazón conmovido y acelerado, que observaba la expresión dulce de John; y el de gafas, que había dejado las de John en la mesilla de café.

Casi por inercia, por volver más pequeño y secreto el pequeño mundo entre ellos dos, Dave acarició la mejilla de John. No era el primero que le decía que tenía unos ojos preciosos. Era de los pocos, pero no el primero.

Pero si es el primero en pronunciarlo con esa dulzura. Es el primero en convercerle para ver películas absurdas. El primero que le escuchaba y le daba tranquilidad, paz. El primero con el que sentía que podía romperse en mil pedazos y que él se encargaría de juntarlos todos de nuevo. El primero que le hacía acelerar el corazón de esa manera tan pura e inocente.

El primero del que se enamoraba de vedad, el primero que le quitaba el sueño.

Envolvió con sus manos las mejillas de John y soltó el aliento. Mirándose a los ojos, y por último bajando a los labios. Con timidez pero decisión, saboreando el momento, se besando. Despacio, pequeño, perfecto. Íntimo, secreto, suyo.

Lo disfrutaron. Ambos echaron hacia delante sus cabezas para profundizar y corresponder, pero seguían tratando de captar el sabor. Con los ojos cerrados para saborear, para sentir en cada nervio de su piel el inicio de muchos momentos futuros.

Se separaron sin dolor, con los alientos rompiendo en aliento ajeno. Se miraron, buscando la respuesta en los ojos del otro. Buscando que era recíproco, que era real, que no era ningún sueño.

—Tienes práctica, ¿verdad Strider?

—Y tú en arruinar momentos románticos, Egbert.

John rió. John sonrió, con una sonrisa tan ancha y sincera que sólo podría dedicársela a Dave. Y el Strider le imitó, con una más pequeña pero verdadera.

Dave se pasó la lengua por los labios, notando el regusto a Pepsi. Debía de ser la primera vez que le gustaba aquella mala imitación.

—¿Qué saboreas? - preguntó John.

—La Pepsi. Pero no tengo muestras suficientes — le dijo, malicioso.

—Daaaave — se quejó John, mientras el Strider le daba un pequeño beso en los labios — Te vas a perder la peli...

El susodicho le acalló con un beso profundo en los labios. "Qué demonios", pensó John. Envolvió al albino con sus brazos alrededor del cuello y él lo tumbó en el sofá, rodeándole y profundizando el beso.

De alguna manera, a John la película ya le daba igual. Dave es mil veces más sexy que Nicholas Cage (pero shhh, que si no se le sube el ego...).

**HEY**

¡Mi primer PepsiCola! Me estoy viendo homestuck y mi cerebro se está friendo por momentos .

¡DAVEJOHN AL PODER! Luego actualizo mi spamano, pero tenía que sacarme este one-short de encima D:


End file.
